


can you finish these papers?

by eremiie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, but not really, eren is a snitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiie/pseuds/eremiie
Summary: in which you have business to get done, and eren... and levi help you out.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	can you finish these papers?

“eren!” you called for the brunette, watching his body turn around just before he rounded the corner of the complex, a small smile gracing his face at your figure. you ran up to him, his arms wrapping around your small frame before you could topple over him.

“hey, slow down.” the fabric of his button up crinkled the stack of papers in your hand in the slightest before you picked yourself up. he took it upon himself to draw you in closer engaging you in a brief hug before letting you go, causing you to smile at the small gesture. “why are you running?”

“oh, i wanted to catch you before you went to the cubicles.” you bit your bottom lip, slightly embarrassed at the fact that you in fact we’re running around an office complex to catch him. “i needed you to sign off these papers, and then finish up the rest for me, some of them aren’t in my field but i was given them anyways.” you held up the papers to your chest and dropped them, eren’s eyes following. he took in your appearance; you were wearing a blazer one piece, as if it was a skirt and a blazer warped into one in the bright shade of white, the fabric coming down to a little more than above your knee. trailing down your legs you had a medium handbag in your left hand in a black color that matched your heels.

you were so gorgeous, is what he thought to himself. you never failed to dress to impress at your job, and he never failed to miss greeting you in the morning’s when you would come into the building, your normal routine was you and him making coffee together, and on the days you were late he’d make yours for you, cold brew with caramel flavored creamer and a teaspoon of sugar every time. he liked you, but he didn’t realize it until one day armin pointed it out to him.

you were seated with him at a meeting, and eren couldn’t stop staring at you, the only person seeming to realize being armin, the intelligent coworker of yours that you seemed to only see time to time, and mikasa who was very observant in general; especially with eren.

_“you like her!” armin squealed at eren after the meeting during your break. mikasa didn’t fail to give a disapproving look at eren, during the ordeal._

_“you do. but i’m not surprised. you don’t even know her. you only like her for her looks, eren.” she added on to armin’s comment, eren furrowing his eyebrows at his coworker._

_“i don’t like her, i just think she’s nice guys, and i actually have talked to her, multiple times, so i don’t just like her for her looks, mikasa.” he crossed his arms and mentally waved the two off. “you don’t even know if we talk or not, you’re in the complex over.” his irritation was clear and he was beginning to walk off, mikasa hesitant to follow._

_“eren if you like her that’s okay! i’m all for it, and if you want a,” armin nudged eren’s shoulder playfully with a joyful smile. “wingman i can help you out.”_

_eren grimaced at armin and pushed his arm down with a shake of his head. “armin stop, i don’t need a wingman, i don’t like her, and i don’t need you trying to watch who i talk to mikasa.” eren’s voice raised in the slightest causing mikasa to step forward in front of armin. she looked down at her watch on her wrist and looked back up to eren with a motherly expression. “break is over in five minutes. let’s go.”_

_eren muttered something inaudible under his breath but let mikasa push him forward by the small of his back with armin trailing behind so they could leave the small break area._

so yes, he did like you, and only realized and admitted it to himself after that day, yet he would never admit it to his friends. mikasa would constantly be on his ass about every little thing and armin would try to gain intel on the relationship in retrospect. seeing you genuinely made his heart warm, and he was never afraid to be more than touchy with you, yet he didn’t know exactly what move to make.

“yeah, i can do that. do you need them by a specific time?” he grabbed the papers from your hand, letting his brush against your dainty fingers for a slight moment, and he loved the way you grinned at him.

“no, no take your time, bring them by whenever. i have something to do anyways so please, take your time.” he nodded his head at you.

“no additional information i need to know? nobody specific to give these to or anything?”

you didn’t really think about your response, just wanting to get the papers off your chest. “nope, it’s all in the papers, do whatever you want or whatever it says, you’re the man.”

he chuckled and held the papers up to confirm to you that he’ll get everything done for you, despite his own workload. “alright, see you later then?”

“yes, of course, i’ll see you later, eren, thank you so much!” and you were off as quick as you met up with him, heading over to the elevator, him watching you leave.

eren couldn’t stop smiling to himself on his way to his own office, it was on the same floor as yours, yet the two of you weren’t walking together. he assumed like you told him, you had something important to do and that’s why you left some of your papers off to him, as the two of you were in the same business field in general compared to others like armin, mikasa, who were in the building next door.

finally, eren was sat at his desk skimming through the papers you gave him. he made two piles, one of papers he simply needed to sign off and transmit to someone above him, most likely the line manager, maybe the director or counselor, and another with work you actually left him to complete for you. mostly phone calls, documents to file and appointments to schedule. he sighed to himself and decided to just sign off the papers to pass on quickly, maybe he’d even be able to stop by your office on the way back to let you know he did some of the work and spark up a conversation.

meanwhile, you were making your own way to another office. you knocked on the door a few times, a small smirk on your face already.

“come in.” the voice like silk answered and you wasted no time opening the wooden door.

“levi, hello.” you hummed with the same grin you gave eren, just earlier. you closed the door behind you and watched levi study you briefly, rolling his chair out from underneath his desk. his eyes glanced from his desk to you and then back to his desk, getting up and grabbing miscellaneous items, going over to place them on a shelf so it was clearer. “always the clean freak.” you scoffed stepping closer until you were right in-front of the plain desk, your fingertips brushing the surface that you’ve been fucked over countless times. you bent down and placed your purse onto the floor beside his desk. “did you miss me?”

levi went back to sitting down, giving you a one over, taking in your appearance as well. if you were to say so yourself, you were proud of your attire as well, it was giving you a confidence boost, and you got compliments when you wore it almost every time, not to say you wore it a lot.

“heichou? why are you ignoring me?” your voice was flirty. he still hadn’t spoke a word to you, yet you knew he was fine with you being here, more than fine. you weren’t genuinely being a nuisance, you just wanted to rile him up a bit. you and levi were always like this, not many people spoke to him, as a matter of fact you can’t recall much people being willingly enough to talk to him. he was more threatening then the manager, erwin. yet your curiosity didn’t fail you when you took a shot at him. both you and hange didn’t let his sly remarks, or his little choice of words scare you away, or the death glare he’d shoot in your directions make you shy away from him, and maybe he enjoyed that a little bit.

but the difference between you and hange was your relation to him. an amazing friend you were to him, he even willingly gave you his number when you asked. you nor him were one hundred percent positive on how the situation came to be but you could remember (and you were sure he could too) the first time it happened.

after the first time, every once in a while you and levi would participate in sultry endeavors. you had him wrapped around your finger and you might’ve been the first girl to at that, although he had you wrapped around his too. not to mention the couple times the two of you didn’t fail to fuck at work, levi always feeling more guilty than you after. it was a way to relieve stress for the two of you, and even if you wanted to, you doubt levi would allow you to get any closer to him than you were, not that it bothered you. he was like an onion, lots of hard layers to try and cut through, even after being so close with each other. you never asked why either, his feelings seeming to deep to dive in, and a little much for your carefree self to handle.

“the nicknames not working either?” you strode over and slowly placed yourself in his lap, making sure there were no signs of rejection or anything that would indicate he wasn’t in the mood. your legs now were swung over either side of him and your head was leveled with his. “can i?” small fingers brushed up the side of his face, and he involuntarily stiffened in the slightest, even after so many sessions.

he locked his eyes with you and let you lean in to connect both of your lips, a sweet taste of his earlier tea still on his tongue, and only then did he finally place his hands on your lower back, bringing you forward and letting your hips meet his fervently. you tasted of coffee and it blended in perfectly with the herbal taste of his mouth that you swallowed up. moving your hands from his face to his neck, your arms hung over the back of the chair. you pulled back to catch your breath.

“so you’re just playing hard to get today?” you smirked, placing your hands over levi’s own hands. “do you want to make this quick? i’m not really busy today but how about you?”

finally, levi spoke to you for the first time that evening; “just a meeting with erwin near the end of the work day, in a couple hours.”

“you couldn’t go a couple hours if we wanted to.” your playful remark didn’t go unnoticed, and neither did the way he pinched your sides harshly, a yelp coming from your mouth as he picked you up and sat you on his desk.

“only because your shitty ass would be passed out after a few rounds.” his eyes gleamed slightly at your charming expression after his joke that made you laugh. you threw your hands back around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, happy with the way he kissed you more excitingly this time. your tongues and lips danced in a hungry manner and he could feel the happiness radiating off of you. after all it has been a while since you last got to have time with the man.

you trailed your kisses downwards, letting them meet his sharp jawline and then even further until you pecked his adam’s apple, it bobbing under your warm lips, and then further once again until they were met with his collarbone. his hand flew to your hair as you continued your administrations, biting and sucking at the thin skin surrounding his collarbone, him holding back his groans, although you could imagine his expression; eyebrows pinched together and his mouth hanging open in the slightest.

deciding to help him out a bit, his suit jacket was thrown off his shoulders onto his chair earning a hard glare from you and you quickly unbuttoned the rest of his white button up until his chest was revealed, giving you the opportunity to run your fingers around it. “hm, pretty.”

his smell was distinctive, his signature cologne which you remember asking him the name for but you couldn’t recall. it was a french name, something along the lines of ‘de chanel’, but your mind was becoming foggy and you didn’t have time to remember the name at the moment.

“slow down.” levi’s muttered. “take off that thing.” a look of amusement crossd your face, your upper lip perking up and your eyebrows raising. you slowly began to unbutton your buttons one after the other, fully aware you didn’t have a bra on underneath your selected outfit; of course not for any particular reason. you just thought it looked simply better without it.

“what? the blazer dress?” and levi held his stern look with you, clearly he could care less about what the piece was called, and he helped you unbutton the remaining buttons letting it fall from your front and rest on your shoulders. he admired your figure, letting his hands ghost over you soft breasts before running his hand down your abdomen and resting them on your hips. his fingers dipped under the band of your underwear, the material nothing special, probably a cotton blend, then he let the pads of his index fingers rub against your hips before pulling them down and folding them to place on his chair. you rolled your eyes. “was folding them really necessary?”

“be lucky i’m even about to bend you over this desk and not making you clean up the mess you’re gonna make.”

you held your hands up in mock defense, eyelids raising in fake surprise at his comeback, but soon after your eyelids rose in real shock at the feeling of one of his fingers entering you, slowly becoming two. doing it yourself never hit as much as his fingers felt, they fit so effortlessly and made you feel squeamish. you lifted your head up in the slightest to watch him pump the digits in and out your cunt slowly, and clearly on purpose.

you laid back down completely groaning in response at the way his fingers seemed to itch at every right spot inside of you, yet it wasn’t enough when you knew that you could have more, that you were going to get more out of him. you lifted your legs up as far back as you could without scooting your upper body off of the desk. you were laying the opposite way the desk was turned so your head hung off slightly, but you didn’t mind with the sensation surrounding you.

“fuck, can you go faster maybe?”

“be patient, brat.” levi spit back at you quickly, causing you to roll your eyes, but he didn’t take that as an answer, curling his slender fingers up until they hit a soft spot, you sucking in a breath. you spread your legs a little more and began to grind down on levi’s hands as much as possible to try and create more friction between the two of you, specifically for your own pleasure. you wondered if he was enjoying watching you sprawled out on his desk like this.

of course he was.

you didn’t even realize how much he was enjoying it until you opened your eyes to watch the way his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth, and the way his freehand was palming at his self. he was watching you such a lewd expression that you would never catch any other time, and it only grew when you fluttered your eyes at him and let out another moan to draw him in more. in fact, he was so caught up in the moment that his brain was on autopilot, whenever someone knocked on his door his response was always for them to 'come in’, and that’s how the next moment played out; his brain moving on its own while his fingers were working inside of you.

“sir?” a low voice startled you, but not so much levi as he was so caught up in the moment.

“come in.” he said, just like he said to you when you first walked in, but he realized his mistake soon after, yet it was too late. “wait,”

the door was already opening, and heavy footsteps entered the office. “sir, i have pap-”

green eyes locked with yours first thing, and the way your face was contorted in pure pleasure and how your eyes were framed on his sent shivers as well as shock down his spine. surprisingly, you weren’t as embarrassed as you thought you were supposed to be because it was him, although you were in an awkward position and levi was clearly flustered and angered at the same time.

“eren…” you mumbled, he appeared upside down from the way your head was looking off the desk, eren in front of you but a distance away.

eren stood there an unreadable expression on his face, but you could see anger through his movements, translated through the way he gripped the papers in his hand a little harder than usual, the paper folding under his hands. or maybe by the way his left eyebrows would twitch, hm, or maybe the slight glare that you couldn’t tell who it was directed at.

levi on the other hands anger was way more evident, his face red from either the activity at hand or at how flustered he was. his fingers were stilled in you but they were still curved and rested against your g-spot a little harshly while his other hand stabilized him on the table. “jaeger,”

“i had some papers to drop by.” he slightly cut levi off, which wasn’t usual… why wasn’t he leaving as soon as he witnessed what was going on? as a matter of fact, you were slightly worried on why you were the calmest one in the room although it was you who was upside down on with your tits hanging out and a finger between your lips.

“get out.” levi hissed, nails digging into his palm as his fist sat on his desk, beside your phone. but that wasn’t the only thing painful, not to mention his dick straining against his dress pants.

eren attempted swallowinh down his slight irritation and frustration, instead letting his gaze flicker down back to your body. he struggled with watching your chest heave up and down, clearly aching for this to be over so levi could keep going. the way the white fabric of your dress was draped across your shoulders yet revealing of everything in between, and the faint scent of sex lingered in the room. your finger playing with your lip and your legs spread open for… levi, was simply a sight.

he wished that was him.

he couldn’t be mad at his line manager, he was the one who dictated how well he was doing to the actual boss, he was the head of the branch that you and eren were under.

“why are you still standing there brat? get out.” levi’s eyes were dark yet he refused to make eye contact with eren, who huffed in a breath and turned towards the door.

he thought for a minute.

“i’ll tell.”

you and levi’s eyes slightly widened, you raising your eyebrow at his sudden demeanor. his voice was a bit lower and he was still facing the door, a bit spacey if you asked yourself.

“ere-”

“let me join.”

you snickered in amusement. of course you’d be the one taking the biggest toll but if you were being honest it didn’t bother you that much. you liked the thrill and anticipation of the possibility of being caught, and eren was cute, always a sweetheart to you and looking out for you and your work. he was the reason you could divide your work load. why not reward him? in all honesty, if he were to make a move on you independently you probably wouldn’t have been one to say no. levi on the other hand…

“i’ll tell erwin that you’re in here fucking a staff member.” this was light for eren, he really wanted to yell at levi for being the one to have you a mess under him, and wanted to be angry at you because you were allowing it to happen, his jealousy was definitely getting the best of him, and he was sure levi would probably beat his ass later for even making the proposition. he felt like a little kid, and felt even worse for the subtle blackmail. it felt stupid to even be asking for such a request, i mean he would never really tell, he just wanted to get a feel of you, feel you around him any which way.

“eren.” levi’s head lowered further. “i’m going to kill you.”

eren’s lips creeped up into a small smile. he took that as acceptance and he closed the door, this time locking it for levi and walking forward towards the desk. his smile was slightly reciprocated by you, feeling excitement rush through your body. sure you’ve been with a lot of people and were slightly know for being an overly friendly person, but a threesome? never.

despite levi’s stiff form, still still fingers, and the annoyance seeping off of him eren wasted no time unbuckling his belt in front of your face. the hem of his black button up falling out of his pants as they dropped to the floor, his boxers going along with them.

“doesn’t really matter to me if i can feel her pretty lips around my mouth.”

_oh, how bold of him._

you clenched. yup, yes you did, and you were sure levi felt it, your walls fluttering around his fingers at eren’s choice of words. he was hung right in your face and you strained your neck a little bit to push back on the table so you could get a better position for him. he looked down at you still seemingly irritated but a little excited. he caressed his fingers under your jaw, his thumb pulling down on your bottom lip.

“can you open up for me, please?”

your smile was evident now. levi wasn’t very vocal during sex as far as you knew, so the exchange and opposition in personalities was a new experience for you. levi began to move his fingers again as you hummed in response and opened your mouth for eren. he slipped his dick into your mouth flawlessly and the angle helped your throat open up much more, not that you had trouble with that anyways.

eren’s groans were so pretty, the feeling of your mouth circling him was heaven sent and he had to support himself with the table while he settled in your heat. “fuck,” he moaned out while trying to reach the back of your throat only for a split second before letting you do your thing.

“you’re gonna have to shut the fuck up. i’m not getting caught because of your shitty ass.” levi’s pumps were slower now, and you continued your grinding to get him to speed up while trying to cater to eren who was too in bliss to even care about levi’s remark.

“mm,” was eren’s response and it made you laugh around him sending small vibrations up his cock, causing him to gasp and his hand to fly back up to your jaw, massaging your chin unconsciously. you were having slight trouble breathing and all you could see from your angle was the floor and the inside of eren’s thighs, his skin a pretty tan, but in all you decided to close your eyes to enhance your pleasure and eren’s.

levi began to quicken his pace in a rough manner, adding a third finger and continuing his administration’s, using his freehand to fumble with his own pants and belt until they collapsed from around his waist while he abused the sweet spot inside of you. more moans continued to spill from you and eren began his own pace inside your mouth simultaneously while levi pushed to make you cum.

eren’s free hand snaked from your jawline to your throat and he essentially used it as leverage while he slipped in and out your mouth, almost slipping out completely then pushing as far as he could every time. spit dribbled down the side of your face from your position and his assault and you silently prayed it didn’t get in your eye. “this shit feels so good,” eren groaned, his eyes closed as he basked in the pleasure you were giving him, using you as he pleased. “this is what i was missing out on? this is what he got to do?” he rambled on and levi glared at him while his words barely processed in your head as you focused on trying to breathe.

“shut up, you’re gonna turn me off.” levi continued to go faster and you could feel the warm sensation building up in your lower stomach, your legs aching from their position, continuously open as far as they can go so you could feel his nimble fingers inside you as deep as possible. you knew your legs would be cramped and feel like jelly later.

a whimper elicited from you while eren used your throat, and eren laughed at levi, yet he couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not.

your legs were beginning to shake and you used your free hand to rub your clit but levi’s hand grabbed your wrist before you could help yourself to an orgasm. “no. you really think i’d let you get off that fast?” you whined but it was slightly covered by the gags eliciting from your throat as eren got rougher, hand closing in around your neck and you could feel his fingertips tightening around it. he also seemed to relish in the feeling of your throat bulging the deeper he went, causing a mantra of curses to leave his own throat.

once you calmed down a little on levi’s end he continued to go faster again, this time your wrist to your side pinned by his hand. he was doing it on purpose, hitting that sacred spot inside of you repeatedly while watching your actions to determine whether or not you were close, by the way your legs would push further out, or the way you would arch your back, or even the feeling of you tightening around him in anticipation for something bigger, then he would pull out and relished in the whine that would leave your mouth every time.

“ev… ah…” his name sounded so distorted coming from your mouth when you had eren filling your mouth up.

“he can’t hear you like that, sweetheart.” eren taunts, pulling out and and rubbing the head of his dick against your swollen lips. “what is it?”

“i can’t, i need to cum.” you pleaded, raising your head up so that you could see levi’s fingers inside of you preparing to get you close to your high for the umpteenth time. eren stared in admiration at you and at your begging expression.

“tch, help him finish first so i can fuck you.” levi was relaxing now that he was in too deep, and you could tell. he seemed to be enjoying putting you right on the edge, or maybe he was punishing you for eren’s arrival, but that was in no way your fault. you sighed impatiently and laid your head back down so eren could slip back in.

“you want me to make this quick for you?” eren’s hand was on your cheek now with a look you’d give to a crying newborn baby, almost as if he was in awe, maybe pity, or maybe he was patronizing you. you weren’t used to being so submissive to one, let alone two people, so you were surprised at how rapidly your responded, a fast nod to the head. “’m gonna use that pretty throat of yours for a few more minutes, alright?” another hum in response to eren and you closed your eyes again in anticipation, deciding to ignore the spit and lewd noises while levi added a fourth finger but went pretty slow.

eren pushed into your throat again and stayed as deep as possible for a couple seconds. “shit,” he furrowed his eyebrows before pulling out and then repeating the process. “i’m close, i’m so fucking close.” you helped push eren over the edge by attempting to swirl your tongue around his dick and hollowing your cheeks. the last time he pulled out you chased him, your lips puckering around his head and sucking. he went in once more and you licked up a specific vein that lined the side of his cock and then he spilled in your mouth. “oh, fuck, fuck!”

you sat up as he pulled back and propped yourself up on your elbows, forcing yourself to swallow his seed, as you were at work and didn’t want too much of a mess to clean up. plus levi would’ve probably killed you, already seeming upset. although, levi kept to his word, he clicked his tongue and pumped his fingers in and out of you hard and fast again to build that pressure back up, letting go of your wrist to rub at your clit and not forgetting the spot that made your eyes rolls back and your stomach curdle until you yourself were coming as well with a too loud moan, that you prayed the others in the building didn’t hear. “levi!” you called out, his name leaving your lips flawlessly causing his lips to part with a sigh and your juices coating his fingers. he pulled his fingers out from you and your and eren were both mesmerized by the amount of slick that gave his fingers a shine.

although the site in front of him was beautiful, eren was jealous that that wasn’t his name coming from your lips like that.

and levi was irritated he was still untouched.

“my turn.” levi grumbled, as you sat up your chest heaving up and down. you were sure you looked a mess, dry saliva and cum all over your face, and your throat left dry and abused, not to mention you didn’t even want to know what your hair looked like. you lifted yourself off the counter and threw the dress blazer that was under you onto the floor, and swore you saw levi twitch, probably contemplating whether or not to ruin the moment by folding it or something.

“awe, heichou was being patient. that’s a first.” you joked, and eren came around and sat up onto levi’s desk in your previous spot letting you lean back onto him while he was trying to catch his own breath after such an intense orgasm. he was slightly confused by the nickname but it gave him the impression that this has clearly been going on for a long time. “so what do you want me to do, boss?”

with another click of his tongue levi opted to show you instead of tell you. you turned around as levi lined himself up while you stood facing eren for support as he sat in front of you stroking himself and deciding to just watch for now, still surprised he was even getting to have an experience with you.

“then i’m gonna fuck you.” you gasped as you felt levi rub against your folds and then enter you bottoming out at once. he’s been inside you so many times yet every time still felt somewhat new and refreshing. he fit so perfectly inside of you like a glove and you loved the way it felt every time. you sighed in relief when you felt him buried to the hilt and eren’s hand tightened around himself at the noises coming from you. he was studying your expressions well, knowing that he’d embed in his mind the noises and faces you were making for later.

eren brought his hands up to your face and pulled you in for a kiss to swallow up your sounds. “you know you did so good?” he praised you using his thumbs to rub your ears before kissing down to your neck. “that’s the best head i’ve gotten in a while.”

your mouth dropped open and you let out the quietest “eren,” as he pulled you closer and levi fucked you harder; he wanted to hear 'levi’ not 'eren’. eren relished in this though and sucked at your neck, sandwiching you between the two boys, you using eren to hold onto, and levi drilling you.

“yeah, i like when you say my name like that.” you couldn’t help but notice how expressive he was, and you _loved_ it. his lips formed those words against your skin and you grasped onto his black button up to hold yourself up some more. eren let go of your face now having a free hand to go back to stroking himself. he watched as your eyes fluttered and struggled to stay open, and levi loved the way instead of your eyes, your cunt fluttered around him. his grip on your hips was strong and his fingertips were going to leave some type of imprint in your skin. the sound of skin slapping against each other was so apparent and a turn on for eren.

“hey,” eren let go of himself and connected your lips once more before leaning in towards your ear. “you think you can take two people?” his voice was low, almost like a whisper but loud enough that levi heard it too, causing him to stutter in his movements at the thought and you to have a mini double take as well.

“oh fuck,” you sighed resting your elbows on eren’s knees while your chin rested against his shirt and you opened your eyes to look up at him.

“if you can’t let me know, no pressure.” his smile was warm, too much like the same grin he gave you earlier when you handed him those papers. one of his hands pat the top of your head before raking the rest through your locks and then tugging on your ponytail slightly. “i’m just curious to know how much you can take. you’ve been such a slut today… i didn’t know you were like this.” your head was jerked to look more up at him causing a strain on your neck and you let out a small mewl in response.

levi looked up at you trying to determine what your response meant while eren caressed your jaw again, something he seemed to really enjoy. it made it feel more intimate for him and gave him the slightest hope that he could have a little more of you another time.

“how?” you mumbled against him. eren’s hands cascaded down your back until his ring finger prodded at your hole causing it to clench slightly making him chuckle.

“well i’ll be here,” and then his hand groped your ass before bringing it back up and kissing you once more. “and he’ll be there.”

“i… i can try?” your audible response was more of a question and it was mainly the result of the way eren stared down at you. gosh were his eyes absolutely gorgeous, the closer you were to him the better they were to look at even through the blur of your eyes from the sensations around you. emerald green rimmed by a jade with flecks of the ocean littering his eyes. as a matter of fact his whole face was gorgeous, his brown hair swept back into a half assed bun with strands of hair sticking to his forehead was still attractive to you somehow even though it looked like he didn’t try at all.

“hm, sir?” eren looked up, his 'sir’ coming off as more mockingly and levi’s infamous glare wasn’t afraid to look at eren again. “it’s what she wants.”

“are you sure this isn’t for your own fucking fantasy?” you assumed levi’s comment was a joke but his tone was too serious to tell, so eren brushed it off as well as you. “come here.” levi pulled out and hesitantly sat back in his own chair. “get on top of me.” you obliged and crawled into his lap, lining the two of you up again and having him bury into you all the way again.

“you don’t have… anything, right? to help her?” eren asked reluctantly but he wanted to assure no harm would be done to you. levi shook his head and gave eren a look that screamed 'why would i carry lube at work?’ yet it was a stupid look considering he was in the process of fucking his coworker at work as well.

eren came up behind you rubbing your shoulders and neck chastely, speaking again in a low tone; “we’re gonna take this slow.” he turned your head towards him as you leaned more against levi so eren could get a better angle and kissed you softly before collecting precum from his tip and smearing it on your entrance then letting his spit beside it before slipping one finger into you. you tensed up in the slightest and pulled away from eren’s lips. eren could feel the added pressure from you and pouted. “you have to relax or this won’t work.” you were sure his response was trying to be reassuring but it came off as more angry.

“okay,” you relaxed your body and levi pulled you closer to him not even recognizing the fact that he pecked you a kiss instead. “someone’s jealous.” you joked as eren slipped a second finger beside the first, levi tensing up himself at the strange feeling of eren’s fingers being felt through the thin tissue that separated your two holes. you stiffened yourself in the slightest at being pushed to your limit. levi grumbled something inaudible and peered down at the site, slightly intrigued but doing a good job at hiding the fact.

“can i add a third one?” eren asked after you were more calm. he spit again so it wasn’t dry. you hesitated for a minute before nodding your head and anticipating the new stretch. you weren’t gonna lie, it slightly burned but it was a good burn, a sexual pain. eren slipped in his third finger even slower than the first two and marveled at the way you were taking up so much, rubbing your back encouragingly and pecking various upper body parts to keep you calm while levi himself was struggling with the added pressure, just holding you in his lap and trying not to thrust into you.

slowly eren pumped his fingers and he ached for it to be his dick instead. maybe another time he’d be able to get you by yourself and get to fuck you properly, he could only hope.

“i think i can do another one.” your tone was shy as you cradled against levi’s chest, quite flustered.

“oh? okay.” eren responded before repeating his process of spitting and adding another finger slowly so you could adjust. one thing eren and levi could agree on was how well you were doing. his fingers pumped inside you again and you groaned at the newfound feeling, lip quivering and eyes getting teary. this time, without much hesitance after you adjusted again eren removed his fingers and placed his tip at your entrance turning you to face him. “you’re so fucking good,” eren brought your lips to his again before he slid into you slowly, swallowing all your gasps and he could’ve sworn he could’ve heard one elicit from levi at the pressure that was building up. he didn’t begin to move until you gave him the okay and he spit hastily once more and began moving slowly, levi’s pace much faster.

you felt overwhelmed but in a good way, the thrill was running through your body and your adrenaline was pumping, cheeks warm and body hot, and you could feel tears pricking at your eyes. “this… feels so fucking… good!” you struggled to get you words out but they heard you. in response eren grabbed your breast, rolling your nipple in between his warm fingers and placing his forehead against the top of your head.

“yeah, it does, this is amazing, ____, you’re amazing, fuck.” you could’ve sworn that was the first time eren had said your name all night and you loved the way it rolled off of his tongue so well, it made your heart flutter how he said it so passionately and rich while he fucked you.

levi still was adamant on not making much noise but you could tell he was feeling it too by the way his grip on your lower back was impeccably tight, and the soft curses under his breath. normally you’d be asking the other party to go faster but you didn’t want to push yourself too much and relished in the pleasure given currently. you were gonna come soon anyways with an added push later.

“you’re taking us so well, shit,” eren cursed eyes squeezed so tightly he was seeing stars in his vision while he palmed at your breast, seemingly for his own leverage not really your own, and you probably would’ve laughed at this if you weren’t so in the moment yourself.

“eren, levi,” you panted bouncing down onto both of them hoping your efforts were working with them. “please, i’m gonna come,”

ugh, there names again went straight to both of their heads, especially eren, his hand snaking up to your neck from your boob and choking you slightly before going to your jaw and slipping his thumb into your mouth, holding it open. “are you asking permission?” eren asked while levi followed in eren’s footsteps unconsciously and this time actually choked you, his hand wrapping around your neck and bringing you closer to him, yet his eyes were closed.

“i…” you couldn’t even respond to eren’s question, too much going on and quicker than you could even process or realize you came squeezing both of them tight, but levi could feel it straight on and stopped for a second in efforts not to come yet. he would never admit it but the feeling was perfectly strange in the weirdest way. as long as levi’s lower stomach didn’t rub against your clit the oversensitivity didn’t bother you too much.

“you what? speak up.” eren patronized you knowing you couldn’t speak well with his thumb in your mouth or a hand around your throat, nevertheless filled both ways with two dicks.

levi loosened his grip and you sucked in as much air as possible and whined. “please, can i come?”

yes, you _definitely_ needed someone like eren in your sex life.

he took his hand out your mouth and used his wet thumb to rub circles around your clit until that same pressure built up earlier and toppled you over the edge, you coming for the third time that day, holding in your screams as you twitched on both of their dicks squeezing them tight. “lev-, ere-,” you breathed heavy and collapsed on levi again while both of them quickened their pace, eren coming first for the second time and spilling into you causing levi to let out a loud groan and reciprocate.

levi pushed forwards causing you to fall back into eren who took you into his arms and turned you around so no cum got on levi’s desk. while he caught his breath he used the arm that wasn’t holding you up to spread your left cheek and watch you push out both of their fluid, eren biting his lip and sighing. “you did really good.” he murmured in your ear while levi fixed himself up right away. talk about post-sex guilt, or maybe that was his cleanly side acting up.

usually after sex the two of you would get dressed together and you would help him clean his office but this was too much, you were tired and needed to help yourself.

levi clearly felt disgusted with himself, and you found it amusing even through your haze. “i have some cleaning to do, get your shit together and get out.” was the nicest way for him put it. you didn’t take this as rude considering you knew levi personally, and as did eren yet he still was slightly offended. levi pulled out a box off tissues from the shelf which he placed them on and handed it to you. “get yourself a little cleaned up with these, get your clothes on, and you too jaeger.”

you rolled your eyes yet you and eren obliged while levi febreezed the room before getting started on his cleaning.

“good thing i don’t have calls today. we’re on break now so i’m making myself another cup of coffee to get through this last hour.” you spoke mainly to yourself but still the two heard as you placed your phone back into your purse which you picked up after spraying yourself (and eren) with perfume and fixing yourself up, face cleaned up and all.

“we don’t talk about this, ever. this isn’t happening again, and if i even hear you utter a word about it, it’s gonna be your neck, brats.” levi muttered while wiping off his desk profusely. “get out.” he huffed, wanting to take a hot shower, then again all three of you couldn’t wait to get home and do just that.

✽ ✽ ✽

“so…” eren sipped from his coffee as did you, him deciding to follow you during the last ten minutes of your break.

“so? don’t make this awkward, eren.” you half joked with a small smile. “levi said not to talk about it!” you repeated levi’s words mockingly, of course you cared less what levi thought.

“i just feel like this makes us closer.” he chirped at your playful tone. “we should hang out or something sometime and i wanna know you and… everything.” eren seemed bolder with his words after your adventure.

“you blackmailing me and levi into having sex with you counts as us getting closer?” it seemed as if eren became a little more sullen with another one of his infamous irritated looks, causing you to chuckle. “i’m just joking, eren. you have my number if you need it.”

eren’s eyes lit up and he smiled with a small huff of accomplishment. “alright cool…” his gaze darted towards the clock in the corner of the room. “breaks over so i’ll see you, _____.” there was your name again.

he began to walk off desperately wanting to leave you with a hug or a kiss but he was back into his awkward complex, nevertheless he did not know what terms the two of you stood on after that.

“did you ever finish those papers?” you asked curiously looking towards eren before he could round the corner. eren gave you an apologetic look shaking his head until his brain sparked. he smirked and looked back at you with those same aqua eyes.

“i finished _in_ something else instead.” and you swore you saw his eyes darken before he turned that stupid sharp corner and disappeared for good.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr for more of my works; @eremiie <3.


End file.
